Second Chance
by RachRox12
Summary: After Clare breaks up with Eli, Eli's decided to do the unthinkable. But can Clare make it better?
1. Chapter 1

Second Chance

Summary: Clare has broken up with Eli; Eli decides he can't live without her. What happens when Clare goes to see him? Will she be too late?

"It's over Eli." Those words haunted him; the words Clare told him the day before, when she was breaking his heart. "It's over Eli." Eli grabbed the closest thing to him; his alarm clock and threw it against a wall. "Fuck!" Eli yelled in pain. He was angry, confused and just plain shocked that Clare had done this. She's everything to him. She makes everything better when he's around her. When Eli thinks he's failed a test or something, she's the one that comforts him, tells him he did fine. Her beautiful big blue eyes, her smile, basically everything about her made him smile, but now she was gone.

Eli walked over to his dresser and opened the top draw; he pulled out the small and smooth gun that he had taken from his parent's room. He went over to his bed and placed the gun on the bed. He picked up his phone and called Adam.

Adam picked up on the second ring. "Hey Adam." Eli said once he heard Adam pick up.

"Hey man, how are you with the Clare stuff?" Adam asked.

"I'm alright, but I just wanted you to know that I think you've been a great friend to me." Eli said hanging up before Adam could say anything. Eli took a deep breath then dialled Clare's number. Clare picked up on the third ring. "Hello Clare speaking, who's this speaking?" Clare said. Eli's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her voice. "Clare, it's me Eli." Eli said breathlessly. "Oh, Eli, what's up?" Clare said clearly shocked at him calling her.

"I want to know if you'd give me a second chance." Eli said boldly.

"Eli..."

**Sorry for leaving it there but you'll have to wait for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chance

**Summary: Clare has broken up with Eli; Eli's driven to do the unthinkable.**

** Chapter 2**

"Eli." Clare said. Eli gulped.

"Please Clare, I love you." Eli said, he could hear Clare take a deep breath.

"Sorry Eli, but I can't be with you, because of all the crap you pulled on Fitz." Clare said, Eli could tell she was crying.

"Clare, I said I was sorry for all of that stuff." Eli said.

"No Eli that's not enough, sorry I've got to go. Bye Eli." Clare said before hanging up. Eli put the phone down and broke down in tears.

Meanwhile at Clare's, Clare was lying on her bed crying, she looked over to her bedside table and saw a picture of her and Eli looking so happy. She sighed; maybe she should give him another chance. She picked up her phone and dialled Eli's number.

Eli's phone began ringing; Eli couldn't be bothered to answer it. He picked up the gun and lay down on his bed, he picked up a picture of him and Clare, he smiled and kissed the photo, he placed the photo onto his bed. He picked up the gun.

Clare put her phone down and put her jacket on, Eli's house wasn't far from here so she decided to walk there; she went downstairs, "Mum, I'm going to Eli's." She said.

"Ok darling." Her mother replied. Clare left her house and began to walk to Eli's.

Eli looked at the photo of him and Clare and new tears fell down his cheeks.

**Will Clare get to Eli on time? Not sure how I'm going to end this, but reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chance

**Summary: After Clare breaks up with Eli; Eli's driven to do the unthinkable.**

Eli sat on his bed staring at the picture of him and Clare. He sighed.

Clare was just arriving at Eli's house; she knocked on the front door, to be greeted by Eli's mother. "Oh, hello Clare darling, Eli's upstairs." His mother said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Goldsworthy."Clare said heading upstairs to Eli's room.

Eli took a deep breath; he picked up the gun and put it to the right side of his head. Right before he pulled the trigger he heard a knock at his bedroom door. He ignored it.

"Eli, it's me Clare, can I come in?" Clare asked. Eli's heart started beating at a 100 beats per minute, he put the gun down and ran to the door, and as soon as he opened he pulled Clare in and kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

"I'm sorry Eli, I love you so much." Clare said with tears coming down. Eli smiled and wiped her tears away.

"You have no idea about what you mean to me, Clare, I want to spend the rest of my days with you, and I couldn't live without you." Eli said as he pulled Clare in for another kiss. They finally pulled back for a breath. Clare looked to the side and saw the gun lying there. "Eli, why is there a gun on your bed?" she asked looking up at him. Eli suddenly remembered what he was going to do before Clare came to his house.

"I was going to shoot myself." Eli admitted, looking down. Clare cupped his cheek with her hand, "Look at me Eli, I love you, but why would you do that?" Clare asked looking him in the eye, Eli looked into her eyes as well, and he took a deep breath.

"I was going to that because I couldn't live without being with you, because you are the love of my life, without you I'd be nothing." Eli explained. He was praying to god that Clare was going to stay with him. She looked down and put her hand that was cupping his cheek down by her side. Eli felt his heart begin to crack. After what seemed like an eternity for him, Clare looked at him, she leaned in and kissed him wrapping her arms around Eli's neck, she leaned into him, practically melting into him. They pulled back, resting their foreheads against eachothers. "I love you Clare Edwards." Eli said, Clare smiled.

"And I love you Elijah Goldsworthy." Clare said smiling. They leaned in and kissed eachother with all their might.


End file.
